An embodiment of the present disclosure relates to the field of optical display devices, and particularly to a cover for flexible display panel, a flexible display panel, and a method of manufacturing the same.
At present, OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) technology has seen increasingly wide application in products such as mobile phones, digital video cameras, laptop computers, televisions, etc. The flexible OLED technology has attracted extensive attention because its advantage of realizing a bendable OLED display device.
For bendable OLED display devices, a popular technology now is to provide a hardened layer type cover on a flexible OLED substrate. Although the hardened layer type cover exhibits good characteristics in bending, its surface hardness, impact resistance and user's feel are not as good as traditional glass cover.